Mechtanium Knights (Episode)
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Dan Kuso and his opponent Kali Tokushmoa are facing each other on either side of the Battle arena inside Infinity Interspace. (Dan): You ready, Punk?! (Kali): When you are! (Announcer): Okay, Gent's, let's save the trash talk for the battle. Bakugan Field Open! The field opens, a white ring of energy blazes across the digital floor. (Dan): Gate Card, set! (Dan throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a red flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Drago stands.) Go, Pyrus Neo Blitz Dragonoid! Drago flies out of the red glow on the ground and roars. (Kali): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (A Subterra Scaboid stands.) Rise, Subterra Scaboid! Scaboid roars. (Drago): Big deal; let's do this, Dan! (Dan): Right (An Ability Card rises out of the top of Dan's BDDS and he takes it, holding it forward.) Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Barnum! Drago's wings emit fire and it comes together. Drago releases the fire; blasting it at Scaboid. (Kali): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Scaboid Wall! Scaboid puts his head up and a translucent orange shield forms around him. Dual Barnum hits the Wall and blazes around it. Dual Barnum stops and Scaboid drops the shield. (Dan): That's a powerful shield but- (Drago): Let's see how it holds up against this. (Dan): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Particle Buster! Drago roars and fires Particle Buster at Scaboid. Scaboid puts up his shield, but it breaks under particle buster. Kali touches the crystal in his BDDS, as if pressing buttons. (Kali's BDDS; readying a Battle Gear): Ready,Twin Destructor. (Kali): Battle Gear, Boost! Twin Destructor lands on Scaboid's back and opens. Twin Destructor appears on Scaboid in a blaze of orange light. This Twin Destructor matches Scaboid in it's tan color and has copper highlights. (Kali): Battle Gear Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Cannon! Twin Destructor's barrels spin and it starts shooting. (Dan): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Blitz Reflector! Drago grunts and puts up his shield. Dual Cannon bounces off the shield. (Drago): Ha! Nice try, rookie! (Dan): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Spire Dragon! Drago roars as he releases Spire Dragon's red energy. Spire Dragon hits Scaboid and Scaboid Phases Out. (Kali's BDDS): Life force zero. The crowd cheers. (Kali): I can't believe I lost. Drago Phases and Dan catches him. (Dan): That's right! No one beats the Battle Brawlers. Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Alice walk up to Dan. (Shun): Nice job, Dan. Skyress opens on Shun's shoulder. (Skyress): Yes. You and Drago both showed how your skills have evolved since we were last here. Drago opens on Dan's shoulder. (Drago): Thank you, Skyress. (Marucho): Hey guys, look at the screen. The Brawlers look up at a broadcast screen. It shows Cross Helios phasing and Bryce catching him. (Announcer; over the broadcast): Look at this, battle fans, the newest team of Brawlers, (Shows a close-up of Bryce waving to his fans) the Mechtanium Knights, have just claimed another victory. This battle puts them in ranking to compete in the upcoming tournament! (Alice): They have been climbing in rank. I don't think I've ever seen players rank up so quickly. (Runo): That's because their awesome! Not to down-play our team, but those guys know what they're doing, and do it well. (Julie): Whatever! We're still number one. Not even the Knights can take that from us. (Dan): Julie's right! We haven't even been challenged since the Gundalians were here. (A voice behind them): I think we can change that. The Brawlers turn around and see Bryce standing there in front of his team. (Bryce): Hi. I'm Bryce Bowman. (Bryce moves his arm out to shake hands) End Scene Bryce and Dan shake hands. (Dan): Hi. I'm Dan and this- (Bryce): We know who you are. But you don't really know who we are, so allow us to introduce ourselves. (Caleb): I'm Caleb. (Sean): Sean. (Liam): Hi I'm Liam, and this is my sister, Ellie. Ellie waves at them. (Bryce): So... Who wants a battle? (Runo): I'll take you on. (Shun): I think it'd be best if we saved the fighting for the tournament. (Runo): Oh come on, Shun. You're really gonna try and stop me? (Shun): I just think it'll better. (Bryce; mocking Shun): If you say so, Chief.. (Shun): Huh? (Caleb): He's making fun of you. (Shun): Runo, there will be a battle. (Runo cheers) But you won't be in it. Runo groans. End Scene (Announcer): ALL right, Battle Fans. This is the match-up we've been waiting weeks for. In the first corner we have Shun Kazami of the Battle Brawlers (The crowd cheers), and in this corner we have Bryce Bowman of the Mechtanium Knights. (The crowd explodes in applause) (Shun): The crowd may like you better, but I'm gonna change that in a matter of seconds! (Bryce): I'm shaking in my boots. (Announcer): Bakugan Field, Open. (Shun): Gate Card, set! (The Gate Card send s a green flash of light across the field) Bakugan, Brawl Bakugan, Stand! (Skyress stands) Rise, Ventus Storm Skyress! Skyress flies up with the lightning inside out of the green glow on the ground and roars. (Bryce): I'm terrified of the “Big Beautiful Bird”. (Bryce throws an Aquos Bakugan) Bakugan Stand (Helios stands) Rise Aquos, Cross Helios! (The crowd roars) Helios bolts out of the blue glow on the ground. He flips around and lands on his feet then crosses his arms and folds in his wings. (Helios): Are you ready, Skyress? (Skyress): As you wish! (Shun): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Lightning Talon! Skyress releases the lightning and appears behind Helios. Skyress shockes Helios, but Helios dodges it. (Helios): Bryce! (Bryce): Ability, Activate (ability glows) Slash Wave! Helios' tail glows blue and a blade forms on it. He grabs Skyress and slams him into his tail. (Skyress): Aaahhhhh! (Shun): Skyress! Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm! (Skyress): Ah, Yeah! Shun, we can do it! Skyress grows meteor storm, and blows Helios with it. (Helios): Is that all you've got? (Helios roars) (Bryce): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Acid Rain! Get in the air, Helios! Helios flies upward to the top of the arena. His body glows and a dark cloud forms above him. Rain starts falling from the cloud. (Skyress): Rain? Ha! you'll have to do better than- Ouch! (Skyress looks down at her wing. Her wing is burning where some rain fell on her) What the.. (The rain starts pouring heavily. Skyress falls to the floor) What is this?! (Shun): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Storm Stinger! Skyress nullifies Acid Rain and stands up. (Skyress): What about now, Helios?! Helios smiles. Bryce grins (Bryce): Ability...Activate (The Ability glows) Infinity Buster! Helios' body glows and a sphere of blue energy forms in front of him. (Helios): Choke on this!! (Helios releases the energy) A blue beam launches from the sphere. When the beam gets close to Skyress it splits into ten, smaller beams. The beams blast the shield and break it. (Skyress): Urgh! (Skyress Phases Out) (Shun's BDDS): Shun life force, zero. The crowd erupts in cheers. Helios phases and Bryce catches him. (Bryce): Game, set, match. Knights win! The crowd cheers. (Shun): I'll admit, you're good. (Bryce): Same to you. I think we've got a good friendly rivalry going between our teams. (Shun): Looks like it. The End Trivia *This episode features a battle between the Brawlers and the Knights. *This is the pilot episode for BMK. *This episode starts with a battle. Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes